Experimentos
by Harry Hale
Summary: Algunos no lo pidieron y otros no sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo, pero ya no existe la vuelta atrás.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

—Entonces— comenzó Pietro—, ¿cuál es la garantía de que funcione?

El hombre frente a ellos sonrió.

—Seré muy honesto, las probabilidades son tan altas como bajas.

_"Probabilidades altas y bajas para que muramos"_ un escalofrío recorrió a Wanda al darse cuenta que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque si Pietro moría, la vida dejaría de ser interesante para ella.

—Son mayores de edad, así que no habrá problemas legales…

Wanda y Pietro intercambiaron una mirada, eran jóvenes pero no estúpidos; estaban perfectamente conscientes que lo que les harían sería todo menos legal.

—Es lo de menos— cortó el muchacho—, estamos ofreciéndonos como voluntarios.

—En ese caso, solo deben firmar aquí— puso delante de ellos un par de documentos y les ofreció un bolígrafo a cada uno, ni cortos ni perezosos, los gemelos los tomaron y firmaron—. Muy bien, ya terminados los asuntos legales, solo queda esperar para iniciar mañana.

Se tomaron de la mano y se sonrieron.

Su nueva vida empezaba.

* * *

—Pónganse esto— un enfermero les entregó sus respectivas batas—. Rápido.

—¿Aquí? —no pudo evitar preguntar la muchacha, el hombre le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

—Estás en una enfermería. Ahora muévanse.

Con un poco de reticencia, Wanda comenzó a desabotonarse el vestido deslavado y Pietro se puso delante de ella para tratar de cubrirla de los ojos masculinos de los demás enfermeros; el chequeo medico inició una vez estuvieron vestidos con sus respectivas batas de hospital.

—Peso: cincuenta kilogramos, estatura: metro sesenta y ocho— dictaminó el medico mientras Wanda bajaba de la báscula, Pietro subió—. Peso: setenta y cinco kilogramos, estatura: metro ochenta y seis.

La siguiente hora consistió en realizar más y más pruebas hasta que finalmente el doctor firmó el diagnóstico médico y se lo entregó a un guardia que entró posteriormente.

—¿Y bien? — inquirió otro hombre.

—Sorprendentemente, están perfectos para ser huérfanos.

_"Perfectos"_ pensó Wanda, todo estaba marchando bien.

—Por hoy es suficiente, pasen a los otros dos— ordenó el doctor y ambos fueron escoltados de vuelta a sus habitaciones individuales.

* * *

—Deben comer todo lo que les sirvan— ordenó un oficial—, es esencial que ganen más peso para poder soportar las pruebas que siguen.

Pietro, sosteniendo su bandeja metálica con una mano, tomó la de su hermana con la otra mientras la fila avanza, no eran los únicos que estaban ahí para los experimentos.

Más personas que no había visto nunca se encontraban formados, algunos eran vagabundos y otros más solo jóvenes que salieron junto y un año antes a ellos del orfanato.

—Bandeja─ la petición de la cocinera, una mujer rubicunda que pasa los cuarenta años, sonó orden; el muchacho le entregó la suya y la de su hermana, y solo un par de minutos después, éstas fueron devueltas llenas de comida: un compartimento estaba repleto de carne, otro contenía ensalada, un pequeño bol estaba hasta el tope de sopa y un trozo de pan reposaba a un lado, tomaron los cubiertos y llenaron sus tazas de metal con agua.

—No creo poder terminarme esto— masculló Wanda, picoteando la ensalada.

—¿Cómo así? no hemos tenido una comida así desde que nuestros padres murieron— Pietro masticó la carne—. En ese maldito orfanato apenas había que comer, así que no te quejes y mastica.

_"Por los experimentos"_ se dijo la castaña y dirigió el tenedor cargado de carne a su boca.

* * *

—¡En fila, en fila! ¡muévanse! —Pietro despertó de golpe cuando la puerta de hierro de su habitación se abrió bruscamente—. Arriba Maximoff, a la formación.

El muchacho se levantó rápidamente y Wanda se unió a él mientras se formaban en una fila de varones y otra de mujeres.

—Te veo después— prometió el muchacho y besó a su hermana en la sien, Wanda asintió.

La hora llegó.

* * *

—Wanda Maximoff— el hombre leyó su historial parado delante de ella; tenía buen porte, pero la muchacha no pudo ubicar su acento.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Me llamo Barón Wolfgang von Strucker, el encargado de estos experimentos— contestó—. Por lo que veo aquí, quieres hacer esto por ¿venganza?

—Mis padres murieron por culpa de Tony Stark, mi hermano y yo solo queremos devolverle el favor.

Strucker soltó una carcajada.

—Son de visiones fuertes, yo aplaudo eso— dejó su expediente en la mesa e hizo que Wanda se recostara—. Muy bien niña, vamos a hacer esto contigo: trabajaremos con la interconexión neuroeléctrica, telequinesis y manipulación mental.

Ella asintió, porque ¿qué más podía hacer ya?

* * *

Los siguientes días, los gritos fueron lo único que se lograba escuchar entre los pasillos de esa ala de las instalaciones, los demás voluntarios y los gemelos mismos contribuyeron al coro de suplicas.

Hubo un momento en el que llegaron a pensar que morir sería la mejor salida, pero no podían dar vuelta atrás; conforme pasan las horas, los días y las semanas, los gritos comenzaron a parar.

Los de Pietro y Wanda también porque, al final de cuentas, el dolor se había vuelto un viejo compañero.

* * *

Soltó un quejido cuando su cuerpo impactó con el duro colchón.

En medio de la inconciencia, Pietro logró discernir que ya no era la misma habitación del principio, sino una celda medio vacía.

—Cuando despierten, llámenme— escuchó antes de desmayarse.

* * *

La luz blanca lo cegó cuando abrió los ojos, trató de incorporarse, pero algo lo ataba a la cama.

—¿Qué…?

—No sabes lo satisfactorio que es para mí que estés despierto— aún atontado, Pietro giró la cabeza hasta dar con Strucker, quien analizaba su expediente como el día que lo conoció—. Te felicito, de los veinte candidatos, tu hermana y tú son los únicos afortunados que sobrevivieron.

—Duele…— masculló, apretando los dientes. Sentía que un manto caliente recorría sus músculos, forrándolos con una capa gruesa de púas.

—El dolor es necesario— lo cortó Strucker—; esto fue solo el principio, lo que sigue es lo esencial— anunció, casi con orgullo—. Lo que queríamos que brotara ya lo hizo, solo falta entrenarlo y perfeccionarlo.

—¿Y qué brotó? —preguntó entre temblores.

—El super metabolismo y la homeostasis térmica mejorada, desde luego— miró a los guardias que resguardaban la puerta de la celda—. Suéltenlo.

Pietro se dio de lleno con algo lo suficientemente duro para arrancarle un alarido.

* * *

Las pesadillas la atacaban de noche, pero ya no estaban inundadas de ruidos e imágenes de aquel catastrófico día donde la vida les cambió, sino que se encontraban repletas de personas y sucesos que desconocía; comenzó a escuchar voces y por más que lo intentó, éstas no se callaban con nada.

Podía sentir su cordura escurriéndose junto a las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos con cada jaqueca. Gracias a lo capaz que era de _escuchar,_ descubrió que su hermano estaba en la celda continua, le quedaba claro que Pietro estaba volviéndose tan loco como ella cuando lo escuchó golpearse con la pared.

El gemelo mayor se sentía temblar y lo peor es que no podía parar, no sabía cómo.

Ya no era capaz de sentir la temperatura del todo y podía ver las cosas a su alrededor mucho más lento, las paredes parecían estar más cerca de lo que recordaba y los brazos se le llenaban de moretones por los golpes, aunque éstos se desvanecían con una rapidez alarmante.

Cada paso que daba parecía el último y por mucho que quisiera, no podía rendirse a esas alturas.

Estaba demasiado cerca.

* * *

—Ahora levanta los cubos— ordenó Strucker por medio del intercomunicador y Wanda lo intentó, pero el dolor en la cabeza no se lo permitía─. Lee la mente del guardia.

Y ella trató, de verdad que sí, pero su cerebro se negaba a colaborar; castigándola con espasmos que la hacían imaginar a éste tratando de matarla, consumiéndola por dentro como un cáncer.

Entonces, cuando sus cuerpos les hicieron saber que no podían más, las puertas de las celdas se abrieron y un par de guardias para cada uno entraron, tan debilitados se encontraban que tuvieron que sostenerlos para sacarlos.

Si los llevaban a morir, no podían estar más agradecidos.

* * *

—Desvístete─ ordenó una mujer que sostenía una manguera en las manos. Wanda, con la mirada vacía, se quitó la bata sucia, revelando su cuerpo desnudo y delgado, el agua fría la golpeó, pero apenas y fue consciente de ello.

Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, los mismos guardias de antes la condujeron fuera del baño y otras mujeres se encargaron de ella, apenas sintió las duras toallas deslizarse por su piel, enrojeciéndola por completo. Se vistió en una especie de transe y cepilló su cabello.

Notó que ya no era tan castaño, sino que parecía un poco más rojizo; estaba más pálida y sendos círculos violáceos delineaban sus ojos.

_"¿Wanda?"_ esa voz. Entonces recordó a Pietro.

* * *

Se sorprendió de caminar igual que antes de los experimentos, ya no sentía el frío en sí, por lo que el agua helada apenas y le hizo nada.

Quería ver a su hermana cuanto antes así que se apresuró a vestirse, casi se fue para atrás cuando chocó con su reflejo en el espejo, el muchacho que le devolvía la mirada no podía ser él, estaba pálido como un muerto y tenía unas ojeras tan marcadas que parecían golpes _"tal vez lo son"_, y su cabello ya no era del tono caoba que heredó de su madre, sino obscuro y blanqueado de la parte de arriba.

—Date prisa— apuró el guardia que lo escoltó y él lo hizo. Deseaba estar con Wanda.

* * *

El dinero en sus bolsillos se acabó varios días atrás, Pietro incluso llegó al extremo de robar para poder comer y cuando ese robot que parecía una tenebrosa copia de Stark les ofreció la posibilidad de llevar a cabo su venganza, los gemelos aceptaron sin más.

Ya pelearon la peor de las guerras, vieron la vida irse de los ojos de sus padres y canjearon su humanidad en ese laboratorio. Al menos eso creen.

Destruir a Tony Stark era lo que los arrancaba de ese sofá gastado al que llamaban cama por la mañana.

* * *

¿Qué se hace cuando la que creías que sería tu mejor jugada resulta no serlo?

Pelear, eso es lo que se hace y los gemelos decidieron que ayudarían.

La vergüenza embargó a Wanda desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos cuando miró a los ojos a todos los Vengadores y Pietro ignoró ese sentimiento cuando recordó que Barton resultó herido por su culpa. El Capitán América insistió en que dejaran las cosas atrás, _estaban con ellos_ ahora.

Y lo hicieron.

Eran Vengadores.

* * *

Quizá ese era su castigo por haberse equivocado tanto, la sensación de su pecho desgarrándose persistía desde el momento en que la sintió por primera vez en esa iglesia, recordándole que se lo tenía merecido por haber ayudado a Ultrón.

Sokovia ya no existía y en parte era gracias a ellos, Pietro pagaba su parte postrado en esa cama con tubos incrustándosele en la piel y vendas por todo el cuerpo, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

¿Ella? probablemente era peor estar despierta y esperando por respuestas de su estado.

Aferró la mano de su hermano con fuerza, se encontraba más pálido de lo que recordaba y, si lo observaban fijamente, no podían asegurar si estaba vivo o muerto, la maquina que marcaba el pequeño ritmo de su corazón aclaraba las dudas.

—Debes comer algo— se tensó cuando la voz de Tony inundó la habitación, acompañando a los sonidos de las máquinas médicas.

—No pienso moverme de aquí— contestó, besando los nudillos fríos de Pietro.

—Sabía que dirías eso— dijo en tanto acercaba una mesita metálica y depositaba una bandeja sobre ella, un plato repleto de huevos, tocinos y tostadas, una taza humeante de café con leche y un pequeño bol de fruta esperaban ser devorados—. Pepper está muy preocupada porque te encuentres bien…

—Gracias— lo cortó en seco—, por salvar a mi hermano, por traernos hasta aquí, por... por todo.

El hombre de hierro guardó silencio durante varios segundos y finalmente le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Agradécele a Thor, él escuchó su corazón.

El dios fue el único que pudo oír en el pecho de Pietro un latido demasiado débil, pero que se aferraba a la vida con fuerza, dándole una nueva oportunidad a su hermano.

—Tu y la doctora Cho se encargaron de lo clínico, gracias por eso.

El estómago se le contrajo cuando las imágenes del cuerpo de Pietro expulsando las balas volvieron a su mente, sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentarlas.

—¿Quieres mostrar gratitud? bien, cómete todo lo que mi hermosa novia preparó para ti— le dio una palmadita en señal de apoyo y se encaminó a la salida—. Descansa Wanda.

Una vez estuvo segura que Tony se fue, dejó caer las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, después de todo lo que hicieron, los Vengadores se portaron bien con ellos, llevándolos a Estados Unidos y proporcionándole a Pietro la mejor atención medica del mundo.

_"¿Wanda?"_

Fue una fracción de segundo en donde la palma masculina apretó la suya y ese pensamiento la alcanzó. La esperanza de que su hermano mejore crece en su pecho destrozado.

* * *

Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, Wanda ya no se preocupaba por un sentimiento estúpido como la venganza, se concentraba en sus clases de guitarra y en las leccions escolares con los tutores que fueron obligados a tomar.

Una de las cosas con las que siempre soñaron fue con ir a universidad y ambos lo estaban cumpliendo, Pietro entrenaba y se hacía más veloz desde que despertó y se levantó, después de esquivar la muerte una tercera vez; leía libros y era mejor en casi todas las clases que tomaban, por más difícil que era de creer.

Ambos vestían con ropa de marca, calzado caro y de edición limitada, su cabello siempre estaba limpio y sus estómagos llenos, dejaron atrás las ropa deslavada y los zapatos gastados, el cabello sucio y el hambre no eran más que recuerdos; se han olvidado de los departamentos viejos del mismo tamaño que el baño de la enorme habitación de cada uno en el inmenso Complejo donde vivían.

Eran personas nuevas y no esos niños hambrientos de poder, ella estaba por casarse con el mejor androide, _hijo_ del hombre al que alguna vez odió con el alma, de la vida y él intentaba algo serio con una mujer mayor a la que amaba con todo su corazón.

* * *

—Me dejarás delante de Visión, después tomarás asiento junto a May y de una vez te advierto que no quiero que amenaces a mi prometido— ordenó, parada junto a él, a varios metros de donde la espera el amor de su vida, dispuesto a iniciar una nueva con ella—. ¿Entendiste?

Le ofreció el brazo para que lo tomara en tanto arqueaba una ceja, llevaba el cabello bien cortado y vestía esmoquin, Wanda más sin en cambio portaba un vestido echo a la medida y su cabello era sostenido por cuentas preciosas.

Dejaron atrás los dieciocho dando paso a los veinte. Vivos, juntos y felices.

Pietro se carcajeó.

—Oye, sigo siendo doce minutos mayor que tú.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, solo diré que espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Entonces qué ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


End file.
